Confessionfession
by Ryuichi-pika
Summary: Is Miki finally going to confess her feelings for Yuu! READ AND FIND OUT!


Author's note = I was listening to this song on the disney channel and part of the lyrics was like "a hidden love, a secret crush" and immediately I thought about Miki and Yuu. I just love Marmalade Boy, don't you? Haha...of course why else would you be reading this fan fiction...  
  
Okies...moving on here is a little something I thought of....  
  
:: Miki sigh as she watches Yuu from afar, she wanted to tell him how she felt but afraid he wouldn't feel the same way. They are brother and sister now, she couldn't tell him...they can't be together. Miki shakes her head gently as if trying to shake away all her thoughts.   
  
"Miki...MIKI!" Yuu yell cuts off her thoughts.  
  
"NANI?! WHY DID YOU HAVE TO YELL SO LOUD?!"   
  
"Because you didn't answer when I said it quietly, baka. What were you doing, falling asleep?!"   
  
"NO!"   
  
This was normal, they always fight. Sometimes she wonder why she even like him at all, why couldn't she like Ginta at least he is nicer. Ginta...how is he going to react once she tell him about Yuu? Miki wince slightly, he wouldn't be very happy and knowing him, he wouldn't keep his anger inside.  
  
"Are you thinking about him?" Yuu nodded towards Ginta.  
  
'How does he always do that?! It's like he could read my mind...I wish he could see how I feel about him without me having to say it.' Miki thought.  
  
Miki shook her head no, and when Yuu asked what was bothering her, her reply was "nothing." Even though she assure him nothing is wrong and goes on smiling, changing topic, Yuu could tell she was lying. Miki wasn't so good at hiding her feelings, she isn't good at anything for that matter.  
  
He didn't want to push it, so he went along. They were talking about Meiko and Na-chan when she suddenly stop and face him, she looks so serious, it made his heart jump.  
  
"Yuu...what do you think about Meiko and Na-chan?"  
  
"Mmm...Namura is a little bit too immature to be a teacher, but he is ok. I am a bit sad that he is leaving though...why?"   
  
"NOT THAT! I meant about MEIKO and NA-CHAN...together."  
  
"Oh...it's ok, I guess. I mean if they love each other it shouldn't matter."  
  
Miki lower her head, how is she going to tell him? What if he rejects her saying they could only be what they are meant to be and that he only loves her as a sister.  
  
"What if, let say, a cousin and another cousin falls in love?" She asks, trying to keep the subject going and was determined not to let Yuu distracts her and brushes the subject off like he normally does.  
  
"I don't know. Hey Suou, nice shot! You hit like a girl."   
  
At the mention of his name, Ginta turns around and glared at Yuu. He turned away arubtly when his eyes and Miki meet.  
  
"Yuu! Answer me...what do you really think of it?"  
  
"I don't know, why are you asking all of the sudden?"   
  
"Because I am curious..."  
  
"I accept that fact that Akizuki and Namura are together, I wish them luck. I don't have a problem with it, so can't you just drop it?"   
  
"This isn't about them."   
  
Yuu angled his face slightly so that he was looking at her through the corner of his eye. Where is she going with this? If this isn't about accepting her friend's relationship with Namura, what is? Now he was curious...  
  
Miki took a deep breath. "Okay, I read this one manga that this boy and his supposedly step-sister fell in love, what do you think?"  
  
"Haha...you are discussing something that happens only in books? Baka...I thought you couldn't be any..."  
  
"It's NOT STUPID, YUU!" Miki suddenly interupts, loudly too.  
  
"Ok ok, calm down. Sorry...well I don't know, I don't see anything wrong with it."  
  
Miki nodded.   
  
"My turn to ask questions." Yuu turns around so that he could face her.  
  
"I guess it's only fair."  
  
"How do you know if a girl like you? I mean there is this one girl...but I am not sure if she likes me."  
  
"Uhh..."  
  
"C'on tell me, how did you act when you liked Suou?"  
  
Miki face suddenly turns red and she smacked him across the shoulder. She stood up, gave him one more smack on the head and stomps off.  
  
"Oww...that hurts." Yuu mummbled.  
  
HAHA! You thought she would confess, didn't ya?! LOL   
  
Finish NO MORE CONTINUE-A-TION! 


End file.
